In the interest of energy conservation and given the proliferation of portable plug-in electrical devices used in offices, there is a growing need for control of convenience power receptacles and/or receptacle circuits deployed in offices. This especially applies to power receptacles deployed in association with portable and modular office furniture. The need is further elevated by energy conservation legislation that requires the implementation of such control in buildings. However, notwithstanding the need to implement switching control of office power receptacle circuits, it is equally desirable, and at the same time necessary, to provide unswitched convenience power in offices for devices that must remain energized on a 24-hour schedule. These devices include networked personal computers and the like.
The current art includes circuit controllers that are wired in association with building wiring and modular wiring to provide on/off control of circuits that may include one or more plug load or convenience power receptacles controlled in response to signals received at the controller via a digital data link and/or from one or more sensors connected to the controller. However, a disadvantage of such controllers is the lack of a wireless (i.e. radio frequency) input and thus the need for access to a wired data or signal link when interfaced with remote sensors, sensor networks, and/or building energy management systems.
In addition, the current art currently includes circuit controllers that are wired in association with power wiring so as to provide on/off control of circuits inclusive of one or more convenience power receptacles in response to signals received from one or more sensors connected directly to the controller and via radio frequency transmissions from remote sensors, sensor networks and/or building energy management systems received via an imbedded radio receiver. However, one disadvantage of such controllers with embedded radio receivers is their inability to detect or “hear,” and reliably respond to, wireless control commands when said controllers and receivers are disposed in the context of modular, plug-and-play multi-circuit power systems such as those deployed in modular furniture and the like.
The current art further includes portable controllers powered by a cord and plug, which provide dimming control of one or more controllable luminaires via plug-and-play connectors and plug-and-play cabling, wherein the diming occurs in response to sensors connected to the controller via plug-and-play connections and via radio frequency transmissions from remote sensors, sensor networks, and/or building energy management systems received via an imbedded radio receiver. However, one disadvantage of such controllers is the lack off an ability to desirably control (i.e. energize and de-energize) circuits that may include one or more convenience power receptacles.
The current art still further includes portable controllers powered by a cord and plug, which provide switching control of one or more portable electrical appliances via plug-and-play connections, the control occurring in response to radio frequency transmissions from remote sensors, sensor networks, and/or building energy management systems received via an imbedded radio receiver. However, such controllers lack the ability to inherently establish a desirable mix of controlled convenience power receptacles and uncontrolled convenience power receptacles associated with portable office furniture systems.